


Overreacted

by hooksdarkswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooksdarkswan/pseuds/hooksdarkswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her cries pierce the night, Killian rushes to protect her. One-shot. Captain Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overreacted

Her cries wrested him from his sleep, the only sound that punctuated the still of the night. Killian’s eyes snapped open, his breath hanging in his throat. He staggered upright, searching the room and discovering it empty of all but the moonlight that poured through the curtain openings. His right hand brushed the crumpled sheets where Emma should have been. Maybe he wasn’t too late—her side of the bed was still warm.

Using that to drive him, he pushed himself out of bed and staggered to his feet, fighting back against the sleepiness that remained in them. He snatched up the sword he kept near their bedside and ran as quickly as he could down the hallway. 

The sobs grew softer as he grew nearer to them, and the race of Killian’s heart outsped how quickly his feet could carry him. Her door was cracked open already, but he didn’t bother opening it by hand. It flew inwards with a single kick, and the cries picked up again as the door slammed the wall with a clattering  _ thud _ .  

“Killian?” Emma asked, her brows stitching up in question. She sank into the rocking chair Marco made for them, the baby clutched in her arms in a pink-and-teal swaddle. She soothed the black-haired little girl with forehead kisses and whispers of her name. 

Killian’s sword dropped to his side, as did his heart from his throat. His chest heaved still, but as he drew in the sight of them—clearly alive and well—he couldn’t deny the breathy laugh that worked its way out of him. “Well, love,” he started, sheepish. “I fear I may have overreacted a bit.” 

“A bit?” Emma echoed, laughing as their daughter calmed at last in her arms. 

Harbor opened her eyes and, seeing her father, gurgled happily. She reached for him with one of her chubby hands and he was at once defeated, felled not by dark magic or a terrible creature,  but by the months-old baby he loved with his whole being. He braced his sword as he placed it on the floor, not wanting the  _ clang  _ of metal to scare her again. Killian crossed the room with as much urgency as before, eagerly gathering Harbor in his arms. 

Emma smiled, for a moment watching the two before righting herself. She leaned against Killian, slipping her arms around him and leaning her cheek against his upper arm.  With one eye she peered at her daughter’s bedroom door, noticing the odd way it hung from its hinges. The wood was split in some places, and the frame partly cracked. She laughed and looked up at Killian, following his eyes as they moved towards the door and took in the damage he’d done. 

“Right,” he said, grinning. He planted a kiss to his daughter’s dark curls and then to his wife’s lighter ones. “I’ll fix that later.”...


End file.
